One-Shots Gaamatsu
by Ukiyoe1
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots de la pareja Gaamatsu, pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí.
1. Monstruos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Monstruos**

* * *

El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Todos los años por este día, se cogía el día libre y, se la pasaba llorando en su cama tumbada, el único día que de verdad se dejaba llorar al año, pues el resto se había prohibido, a sí misma, ser débil.

Ese año, su maestro -aunque ya no estrenaran tanto-, le había pedido que fuera a trabajar y, esque él, no estaba enterado de el por qué ella no trabajaba ni salía de su casa ese día. Él respetaba su decisión, pero, esta vez había demasiado papeleo para una sola persona y ella misma, lo había visto el día anterior, si, normalmente, el maximo era una pila enorme de papeles, ahora eran al menos tres. No podía dejarlo solo.

Se limpió las lagrimas que tenía al despertar, parecía como si su cuerpo, se hubiera acostumbrado a, ese día, desahogarse, sin ella quererlo se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero se dio un leve golpe con la mano, no podía estar llorando en ese momento, tenía que ir a ayudar a su maestro, tenía que ir a la oficina.

Salió rapidamente de casa, sin desayunar, no se veía con cuerpo para ello. Corriendo llegó al edificio y, subió, rapidamente, al piso de la oficina del kazekage.

Se paró de golpe ante la puerta. Tenía que mentalizarse un momento antes de estar varias horas dentro, cerca de él y, sin poder desahogarse. Suspiró y pegó. Desde dentro se escuchó "pase" y abrió la puerta encontrándose con él escribiendo.

Esperó un momento a que terminara de escribir y subiera la mirada.

—Sientate —ella asintió, e hizo lo que él le indicó, sentandose frente a él—. Gracias por venir, ultimamente hay mucho trabajo y, yo solo no podría —ella asintió levemente.

—No importa, claro que vengo a ayudarlo Gaara-sama —sonrió levenemte, no podía decirle que no.

—Bien, empecemos —dicho eso vio como volvía a fijar su mirada en los papeles empezando a trabajar y ella lo imitó.

Estuvieron horas trabajando, era tarde y les quedaba poco para terminar. Él levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

—Matsuri...¿estás llorando? —ella levantó la mirada, algo alterada. No se había dado cuenta en que momento las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y, lo peor de todo, era que él la había visto.

—N-no es nada —se secó rapidamente las lágrimas, pero él frunció levemente el entrecejo, algo preocupado.

—Matsuri, no tienes buena cara, dime que te ocurre —ella suspiró, él ya la había visto, no podía hacer nada.

—Hoy... —vaciló un momento, meditando sus palabras, impacientando algo al pelirrojo—, hoy es el aniversario de la... la muerte de mis padres... —bajó la mirada, sintiendo como, nuevamente , las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Él se sorprendió de sobre manera, no esperaba para nada una respuesta como esa, ahora entendía porque ella, todos los años en esa misma fecha, se pasaba el día entero sola, en su casa.

—Yo... lo siento —ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No tiene que disculpase Gaara-sama —ahora fue turno para él de negar.

—No tenía que haberte dicho que hoy vinieras, además, siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes —.

—No, en s-serio, no importa, p-pero... sería... s-sería mejor que me fuera a casa —se levantó de la silla sin mirarlo.

—Está bien -él también se levantó—, pero dejame acompañarte —.

—N-no es necesario Gaara-sama —un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pero ¿segura qué estás bien? —ella tan solo asintió.

Salieron de la oficina, caminaban en completo silencio hacia la casa de la castaña. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada, ella por vergüenza y, además, por miedo a romper en llanto si lo hacía y él por no decir nada que pudiera herirla.

Al llegar ella sacó las llaves y metió la correspondiente en la cerradura, pero se detuvo. Él se extrañó, la miró y se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo estaba llorando, con la cabeza gacha. Se fijó que en la puerta había, a la altura de un niño de unos tres años, un pequeño gravado donde ponía; "Mamá y papá, te queremos.", ella estaba mirando ahí, probablemente recordando algún momento feliz del pasado, pero que ahora sería doloroso.

—Matsuri... —susurró levemente. La entendía. Perder a tus familiares era muy doloroso. Miró levemente la casa, solitaria, ella no tenía hermanos, no tenía familia. Se sintió mal por ella. Le puso un mano en el pelo, y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara en su pecho, abrazándola con un brazo. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a añadir un segundo brazo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, pero ella en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo, estaba abrazando nada más ni nada menos que al kazekage de Suna. Se separó avergonzada, agradeciendole con la mirada y, abrió la puerta esperando que él se fuera, pero para su sorpresa, él ingresó en su estancia, dirigiendose directamente a su cuarto -pues una vez estubo allí porque ella enfermó, y sabía donde estaba-, ella lo siguió.

Entró en su cuarto y le pidió que saliera mientras que, aunque él estubiera al otro lado de la puerta y sabía que no entraría e irrumpiría, se sentía nerviosa por estar cambiandose a unos metros de él. Una vez terminó, lo llamó desde dentro de la habitación, indicandole que podía pasar.

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza gacha, de verdad se veía muy mal. Él se acercó.

—Matsuri, será mejor que duermas —ella asintió levemente.

Se tumbó en la cama, con el cuerpo en dirección a él, y cerró los ojos. Él tenía pensado quedarse un par de minutos más ahí, por si ella necesitaba algo. Un rato después, vio como ella volvía a abrir los ojos levemente. No se estaba durmiendo.

—Matsuri, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—N-nada Gaara-sama, p-puede irse a casa, yo estoy bien —.

—Matsuri, no insistas, ¿puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor? —ella lo meditó unos segundos—, ¿Qué hacían tus padres cuando no podías dormir? -tragó fuerte, tenía algo en mente, pero él definitivamente no lo haría, ademas de la vergüenza que pasaría-. Puedes decirmelo, es mejor que te desahoges —lo pensó unos segundos, y decidió que se lo contaría.

—B-bueno... Mis padres... —vaciló un momento—. Cuando yo era pequeña y me despertaba por una pesadilla, me daba miedo estar sola, s-siempre pensaba que debajo de mi cama había... Monstruos —se sonrojó, nunca antes había confesado eso a nadie—. Mis padres venían a mi cuarto y... Se agachaban y miraban debajo de la cama, luego me decían "no hay mostruos... c-cariño mio" y... —las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pensar en eso le traía demasiados recuerdos-, se quedaban conmigo hasta que me dormía o dormían conmigo —tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas, ante la atenta mirada de su maestro—. P-pero no importa, gracias p-por escucharme, puede irse si quiere —.

Vio como él se acercaba más a la cama, y se situaba a un costado de esta, al lado de ella. Él se agachó, y miró debajo de la cama, lentamente se levantó, viendo como ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los cuales reflejaban mucha emoción.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—No, no hay monstruos... —vaciló un momento antes de seguir—, cariño mío... —ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba para nada que de verdad lo hiciera.

—¡Gaara-sensei! —lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él, llorando.

Sintió como su camiseta se humedecía. Giró su cabeza hacia abajo y, la vio, como si fuera un niña pequeña, llorando desenfranadamente.

Esa imagen se le hizo muy tierna, su carita sonrojada y llena de lágrimas. Él sabía que ella, con esas lagrimas y esa cara tan expresiva que, en ese momento tenía, le estaba agradeciendo el repetir la acción de sus padres. Sabía que, aunque estubiera llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

Se separó levemente de ella, levantándole la cara, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, notando como se sonrojaba terriblemente, más de lo que estaba antes.

Tras estarse mirando a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, ella notó, muy sorprendida, como los labios de él hacían presión en su frente.

—Venga Matsuri, duérmete —él le acarició levemente la mejilla, mientras que ella asentía levemente.

—P-pero usted debe irse —él negó lentamente con la cabeza, viéndola limpiarse las lágrimas.

Aún abrazados, la tumbó con él en la cama.

—No te preocupes por mí, duerme —se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, y ella asintió, escondiendo su sonrojada cara, en el pecho de él, respirando su varonil aroma y, cerrando los ojos para, a parte de dormir, disfrutarlo mejor.

Cada uno estaba disfrutándolo, la única diferencia era que él no entendía el por qué de ese reconfortante y cálido sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba.

Abrió levemente los ojos y, la vio dormida tranquilamente. Notó como ella subía su cabeza, aún dormida, hasta ponerla frente a la de él.

—Gaara-sensei... —la oyó susurrar entre sueños, para luego notar, muy sorprendido, como ella unía suavemente sus labios en un pequeño y dulce beso.

Ella al separarse sonrió levemente, y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Duerme Matsuri... —susurró antes de caer él también dormido.

* * *

 **Bueeno, aquí traigo otro one-shot, como no gaamatsu :).**

 **He de aclarar, que publicaré más, por eso se llama one-shots gaamatsu, habrá más a parte de este.**

 **También volver a pediros perdón, he tenido muchos problemas con mi móvil, y ahora también con mi pc :/.**

 **Y una pregunta, ¿alguien más se ha enterado de que la canción ganadora de eurovisión de Suecia, "héroes" es un plagio de David Gueta? pues sí, lo es D:.**

 **Y, por último, toda esta serie de one-shots va dedicada a Persae, una gran amiga, decirte que eres un amor, y que aquí está una de las cosas que te dije que te haría, te lo mereces :).**

 **Y bueh, ya me despido Xauu :3.**


	2. Maestro

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Maestro**

* * *

Puede que todos dijeran que él era un arma, tal vez que no tenía corazón o alma, pero ella estaba convencida de que él no era un monstruo.

Odiaba esa palabra, pues le recordaba a su pasado, donde los temía.

Sabía que él no era uno, por el simple hecho de que un monstruo no puede producirte sentimientos de tranquilidad y serenidad cuando estas cerca de este, y también porque estos no tienen sentimientos, pero ella estaba segura de que él si los tenía.

Todo el mundo tiene, por mas capas que pongas para taparlos. Ella estaba segura de que él, algún día en el pasado, sufrió, sufrió mucho y por ello decidió enterrarlos en lo mas hondo de su corazón, donde nadie nunca pudiera encontrarlos.

Aunque claro, ella sabía que no podría ocultarlos siempre, por mas serio que lo viera, por mas que nunca sonriera, estos seguían ahí, aunque nadie pudiera verlos, aunque nadie lograra sacarlos.

Pero ella estaba decidida a encontrarlos, por mas hondo que estuvieran, tardara lo que tardara, ella los encontraría.

Por eso decidió que él sería su maestro, porque aquella frase que él empezó tenía un final, un final que ella encontraría, y más tarde, donde él ya no necesitara esa coraza con la que se resguardaba del mundo.

Porque ella le daría otro significado de lo que es vivir.

Le daría otro significado de lo que es amar.

—Matsuri apresúrate, no te quedes atrás —ella asintió y corrió hasta estar a su lado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le abrazó con los dos brazos uno de los suyos.

Él giró su cabeza y la miró algo sorprendido, mas no la apartó. Después simplemente siguió andando en dirección a la aldea, con una pequeña, casi imperceptible mueca.

Quizá no le resultaría tan difícil encontrarlos.

* * *

 **Otro one-shot más :D.**

 **La verdad, creo que este me ha quedado algo raro, pero bueno, la idea... funcionaba en mi cabeza xD también siento que sea corto D:**

 **La verdad el primero, me pareció que tubo mucha aceptación" como lo llamé yo xD osea, no pensaba que a tanta gente -sí, para mi es mucha- le gustara, y me hace realmente feliz los reviews :D.**

 **Como dije, esta serie de one-shots son para Persae, una gran amiga, espero que os guste aunque este me haya quedado un poco raro xD pero sobre todo espero que te haya gustado a ti :3, y aunque en este tal vez se me haya ido un poco la dulzura y tal... pero bueno, supongo que... la intención es lo que cuenta (? xD**

 **Y siempre he tenido una duda, ¿cuántos años -por mi manera de escribir y tal- me echáis? no sé, no he dicho mi edad hasta ahora -que yo sepa- y siempre he tenido la curiosidad de ver que me contestáis n.n.**

 **Y bueh, pronto estaré de vuelta con el siguiente, y mi otro fic "No iré detrás de ti" creo que lo voy a dejar por un tiempo parado, tengo varios "proyectos" en mente, y si soy sincera, no sé exactamente como seguirla D: pero bueh, hay Uki para rato :3.**


	3. Alumna

**Bueh, primero le tocó al maestro y ahora a la alumna.**

* * *

 **Alumna**

* * *

Por el simple hecho de ser su alumna, alumna del kazekage, tenía que estar haciendo la prueba a la cual todos los shinobis, por lo menos de Suna, a la edad de ella, debían asistir, más difícil que el resto.

Claro, él a la edad de ella no asistió, no tenía por qué hacerlo pues, ya era kazekage. Pero no estuvo enterado de ello hasta que, un año después, era su alumna la que lo tenía que hacer.

Se trataba de un "examen físico", en principio, bastante sencillo, pero, Matsuri por el simple hecho de ser su alumna, tenía las cosas más difíciles, las pruebas no eran tan sencillas como las del resto.

Ese día se encontraba entrenando para el examen físico, y él la observaba detenidamente.

Ella se veía extremadamente cansada, y es que en pruebas como pelear uno contra uno, ella tenía que pelear uno contra tres. Practicando para esa prueba, peleó contra tres clones de arena de su maestro, los cuales la dejaron debilitada. Tras eso, tocó el turno de otra prueba la cual para el resto era acertar con kunais 20 dianas, para ella era acertar 40.

Luego venía la prueba que practicaba ahora, la cual para el resto era correr 10 vueltas a una pista con una mochila con piedras, y para ella si bien las vueltas eran las mismas, llevaba una mochila considerablemente más grande, y pesas en los tobillos (estilo las de Lee, pero obviamente no tan pesadas).

Se notaba que tanto entrenamiento había terminado por agotarla completamente, y ahora apenas se podía mantener en pie. Se veía mareada, y extremadamente cansada. De un momento a otro, calló estrepitosamente al suelo, y él notó como temblaba levemente.

Se acercó rápidamente e, intentando ser lo más delicado posible para no dañarla, la levantó levemente, le quitó la mochila y la tumbó sobre su regazo para inspeccionarla mejor, por si tenía alguna herida visible.

Ella, que hasta el momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y lo miró.

—G-Gaara-sensei... —vaciló un momento, sin hacer ni decir nada, pero sin previo aviso, se levantó y puso de pie como pudo, tambaleándose.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —él se había levantado y la había sujetado para que no volviera a caer.

—N-no puedo detenerme ahora, cuando haga l-la prueba, no me dejarán detenerme, t-tengo que seguir corriendo —intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, pero su temblor en las piernas y que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, hacían que se viera completamente frágil y agotada para su maestro.

Se soltó del agarre, pero nada mas dar el primer paso para intentar renovar el ritmo y seguir corriendo, calló desplomada al suelo.

Él rápidamente se acercó a ella, pero se percató de algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuenta.

—Está ardiendo... —lo mas veloz que pudo, se la llevó de allí.

...

—¿Dónde...? —se acababa de despertar, completamente desorientada, y sin saber donde se encontraba. Intentó levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un punzante dolor por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en sus piernas y brazos—. Ah mierda, me duele todo —se puso una mano en la frente, suspirando, e intentando, inútilmente, aliviar algo de dolor, pero notó como tenía un paño húmedo en la frente.

Se extrañó, lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo, caer al suelo y que su maestro fuera a ayudarla...

—Matsuri, esa boca —dio un pequeño bote por el susto, creía estar sola en la habitación. Se quedó como una tonta mirándolo, sin contestar—. ¿cómo te encuentras? —dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama y poniéndole las dos manos alrededor del cuello para notar su temperatura (puede que parezca extraño, pero según tengo entendido también se puede así).

Este acto solo logró que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa, y completamente roja, además de que tembló levemente, suspirando por ese agradable contacto.

—B-bien —se incorporó levemente en la cama, con cuidado de no hacerse daño.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, sigues ardiendo —dijo quitándole las manos del cuello, para luego coger el paño y humedecerlo, colocándoselo de nuevo en la frente.

—G-Gaara-sensei, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado desmallada?

—Unas cuatro horas —ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Y lleva todo este tiempo cuidándome y cambiándome el paño? —él asintió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo—. P-pero... Usted tiene obligaciones, no puede quedarse cui... —él la calló, tapándole la boca con una mano, y empujándola suavemente, haciendo que volviera a tumbarse.

—No te preocupes y descansa, me encargaré de hablar seriamente con el consejo sobre tu examen —respondió sereno, sin alterarse en ningún momento, aunque por dentro al mencionar al consejo le hubiese entrado algo de rabia, su rostro permaneció impasible.

—Pe... —él volvió a callarla, colocándole un dedo en sus labios.

—Shh, duerme —le susurró suavemente.

—De acuerdo —suspiró.

Ella se resignó a quejarse, y tras mirarlo un momento a los ojos, cerró lentamente sus parpados.

—Matsuri, una última cosa —ella abrió los ojos y asintió—. El día de... el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres, cuando dijiste que te daban miedo los monstruos... No te entendí, y sigo sin hacerlo, dices eso más ahora mismo... Estás con uno, y no muestras signos de mie... —esta vez fue turno de ella para silenciarlo, abrazándolo.

—No quiero que vuelva a decir eso. Usted no es un... —lo abrazó más fuerte—... no es un monstruo, no quiero que piense mal de usted mismo, quiero que sepa que lo aprecio mucho y... —él le levantó la cabeza, colocándole una mano en la mejilla.

Se miraron intensamente, y se fueron acercando, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, hasta que... Matsuri cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Suspiró. La recostó suavemente en la cama, volviendo a colocarle el paño.

La observó, tal vez ella no fuera muy hábil, tal vez fuera torpe y descuidada, pero era su alumna, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Fue la única persona que no pensó mal de él, que no le tubo miedo.

Ella inconscientemente lo cogió de la mano, y enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

Él se quedó allí, disfrutando del cálido contacto de sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 **Al fin subo algo xD aunque creo que no he tardado tanto como la otra vez, además de que este one-shot es más largo que el anterior n.n**

 **Creo que me estoy yendo mucho por la linea del romance, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, es empezar a escribir y me vuelan las ideas de ese estilo. Intento hacer algo, por decirlo de alguna manera, más dulce, pero no sé si lo conseguiré D:**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado, el próximo espero subirlo más pronto, e intentare ir mejorando poco a poco en mi manera de escribir y ortografía, para ir subiendo cosas de mejor "calidad", porque a parte de escribir porque a mí me gusta, quiero que también os guste a vosotros, o al menos os entretenga :3**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz, en fin, xau n.n**


	4. Lluvia

**Deiclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Estos one-shots van dedicados a Persae.**

* * *

Lluvia

* * *

Rara vez llueve en el desierto, pero, cuando ocurre, no desaparece por un día o dos, y lo hace de manera fuerte, empapando la arena.

Ciertamente si Gaara quisiese pelear en esas circunstancias, lo tendría bastante difícil, pues no podría hacer nada con su arena.

Ese día se podía resumir en pocas palabras; agua, nubes, niños jugando, y gente disfrutando de la lluvia. Muchas personas habían salido a las calles a disfrutar el aguacero, a pesar de poder llegar a ser incomodo el echo de estar completamente empapado, era algo que los habitantes de Suna no podían vivir habitualmente, por lo que no desaprovechaban la oportunidad.

El kazekage se encontraba resguardado bajo un toldo, por suerte completamente seco, exceptuando sus pies, levemente humedecidos por las gotas que rebotaban en el suelo, observando como el resto de personas se divertían con la lluvia.

Había personas que extendían sus brazos, otras jugaban con los charcos y salpicaban al resto, etc.

Repentinamente vio una figura conocida, a través de las gotas de agua. Su alumna danzaba bajo la lluvia al son de una melodía inexistente.

Se veía feliz, en su mundo, sin importarle si alguna persona la miraba con burla, o si se mojaba. Parecía no importarle absolutamente nada, solo seguir bailando.

La observó detenidamente, estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, su piel lucía más brillante, su pelo desprendía gotas de lluvia y sus movimientos eran muy suaves y llevaderos. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente. Nunca había visto una igual, solamente en ella. Siempre eran sonrisas radiantes, llenas de vida, y en ese instante era perfecta, sus labios humedecidos y sus comisuras elevadas eran la perfecta combinación.

De repente abrió levemente los ojos, y lo vio. Sonrió aún más y se acercó a él, aún haciendo movimientos de baile.

—¡Gaara-sensei! ¡Salga a disfrutar de la lluvia! — antes de poder decir nada, ella había tirado de uno de sus brazos, arrastrándolo fuera de la protección que el pequeño toldo le otorgaba.

Sintió como rápidamente el agua hacía su trabajo, empapándolo.

Pero eso no pareció importarle a su alumna, y lo incitó a danzar con ella, aún sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de su atrevido desliz, al sacarlo a bailar.

Pues indirectamente lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Baile conmigo Gaara-sensei!

Bueno, directamente lo estaba haciendo.

Ella siguió con su danza, incitándolo aún con más fuerzas a bailar, moviéndose alegremente.

—Yo no bailo —y era verdad, en ningún momento había tenido intenciones de hacerlo, no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, a pesar de que verla ciertamente le había atraído mucho a danzar con ella, sin saber si quiera como hacerlo.

Ella lo miró un momento con duda, sin dejar de moverse aunque fuese levemente, pero al momento una sonrisa surcó su rostro por completo, dejándolo embobado por un segundo.

—No importa, solo quiero que disfrute de la lluvia y, si fuese posible, sonriera.

Él miró al cielo, notando las gotas salinas directamente en su rostro.

Ciertamente las intenciones de bailar que tenía eran nulas, no era algo que supiera hacer, ni que pretendiera aprender, era simplemente algo que no pegaba con él. Pero a pesar de todo, tenerla bailando a escasa distancia de él y de esa manera tan alegre y embaucadora, era algo que no podía evitar observar con satisfacción. Y de todas maneras, lo que ella le había sugerido no sonaba del todo mal.

Después la miró, y ocurrió lo que nunca.

Su boca, normalmente una linea recta carente de emociones, se convirtió en un trazo sonriente. No es que fuera una sonrisa deslumbrante, ni muy grande, ciertamente era muy pequeña, pero para Matsuri era la más perfecta que había visto.

Siguió bailando, bajo la mirada de su maestro, logrando sorprenderlo una vez más.

Porque... Si bien eran raras las lluvias en Suna, mas extraño era que él sonriera.

* * *

 **Lo sé, he tardado más de lo esperado D:**

 **La verdad es que tenía escrito ya de hace tiempo el one-shot, pero entre unas cosas y otras** — **entre ellas la rotura, o no funcionamiento de mi móvil, y el instituto** — **no pude ni me acordé de hacerlo, de verdad lo siento :c.**

 **Tengo varios más escritos, pero no os creáis, un par más únicamente, y por el momento no tengo muchas ideas para más, pero obviamente si me exprimo un poco lograré sacar una idea, y con suerte desarrollarla bien n.n**

 **Por otra parte, espero que os haya gustado, puede que sea un tanto... ¿extraño? Bueno, no sé, es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero me gustaría transmitir más emociones con los escritos, y no estoy del todo segura de haberlo conseguido pero bueno, la practica hace al maestro n.n**

 **Y bueno, Persae, la persona a la que van dedicada todos estos one-shots, está algo... ¿desaparecida? ¡Te hecho de menos D:! Bueno, sea como sea, seguiré escribiéndole los one-shots, aunque para cuando vuelva tal vez tenga unos cuantos por leer xD.**

 **Bueh, dejo ya de enrollarme, gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡xau! ^-^.**


	5. Vacuna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Vacuna**

* * *

Tocaba cada vez tras mucho tiempo, la última vez fue cuando era niña y sus padres estaban para acompañarla.

Ese día tocaba de nuevo, y se sentía completamente nerviosa. Su miedo a las armas aún no estaba superado del todo y, si bien no era tanto ahora con armas de lucha, el miedo se había transformado, en su mayoría, a las agujas.

Tan solo pensar en ese pequeño objeto puntiagudo acercándose, para, momentos después, introducirse en su piel inyectándole la vacuna, la hacían temblar.

Llevaba durante mucho tiempo en una cola, con la mayoría de ninjas de suna a los cuales les tocaba vacunarse o no lo habían hecho en su momento. Entre ellos estaba su maestro y kazekage, Gaara.

Llevaba mucho tiempo, por no decir varias horas, volviendo al principio de la cola, le tenía pánico a su turno, pero tampoco podía estar así todo el día. Además, le daba miedo lo que Gaara pudiera pensar de ella, él tal vez no entendiese su miedo, pues en un ninja no es muy común. Claro que también él, desde el primer momento, la estuvo ayudando, y no la abandonó.

Lo que tampoco ayudaban eran los niños que salían llorando y diciendo que había dolido.

De estar divagando en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que, en ese momento, era su turno. No se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber vuelto de nuevo al inicio de la cola, pero ya era demasiado tarde y, ella no podía sentirse más asustada.

Justo en ese instante se hallaba saliendo una kunoichi que ciertamente la odiaba, y lo demostró diciéndole unas palabras que la helaron.

—Matsuri, duele mucho, espero que no te ocurra nada y puedas aguantarlo —tras decir eso, con una sonrisa cínica, simplemente se alejó caminando, sin darse cuenta de que había conseguido lo que quería.

A pesar de ya no ser una niña asustadiza, en ese momento no se hallaba en buen estado, y a pesar de que obviamente ella le había dicho aquello con el único fin de asustarla, lo había conseguido. Estaba aterrada.

Entró en la carpa, donde estaban los médicos y, echó una leve ojeada a todo el lugar. Allí se encontraba una silla, y varias mesas con algodones, gasas, varios papeles y carpetas y... agujas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Allí también se encontraban dos médicos, los hermanos del kazekage y... él también.

Tenía la manga de la camiseta subida hasta por encima del codo, y un algodón en el brazo, sus hermanos no, pues ya se vacunaron anteriormente. Ellos posaron su mirada en ella.

—¡Matsuri! —ella vaciló un momento antes de responder al llamado del mediano.

—B-buenas Kankuro-san, Temari-san —posó ahora su mirada en su maestro—, G-Gaara-sensei... —hizo una leve reverencia a los tres.

—No tienes por qué ser tan formal —dijo Kankuro rascándose la cabeza, y con una mano haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia

Ella se quedó mirando el brazo del kazekage, notando como, aunque no mucho, se veía que estaba en forma, y pensando en que pocas veces iba a tener la suerte de ver, en comparación de como iba normalmente, tanta piel suya.

—Me han obligado a dejarme el algodón —habló él de repente dejándola algo atontada, al escuchar de nuevo su tan profunda voz. Él notó como la miraba ella, y supuso que se preguntaba por qué seguía teniendo el algodón, puesto que, después de todo, era una simple vacuna.

—A-ah — hizo un pequeño sonido, para darle a entender de que comprendía, aunque, en realidad, no fuese aquello lo que pensaba. Ciertamente agradeció que él no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero tenemos mucha cola —interrumpió uno de los médicos de repente.

Ella asintió e hizo una leve reverencia a los tres hermanos y siguió al médico hasta una silla, donde cerca había varias mesas con muestras, guantes, toallitas, y varias cosas más, pero entre ellas... más agujas.

De nuevo se tensó. Joder, tan malo no podía ser.

Inútilmente intentó darse ánimos y autoconvencerse de que no iba a ser nada, sin embargo no le había servido, seguía igual de aterrada. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su maestro se percató de su nerviosismo, obviamente sabía de su miedo, pero no sabía que podía llegar a ponerla en el estado en que estaba.

Una idea surcó su mente.

—Quiero que todos salgáis de la carpa, solo quiero ver aquí a Matsuri y uno de los médicos —ordenó de manera repentina, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Pero Gaara... —Intentó reprochar su hermana, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano se retractó, él sabía lo que hacía.

Sin más todos obedecieron, quedando solo Gaara, una chica que era una de las encargadas de poner la vacuna y Matsuri aún sentada en la silla.

Se acercó a ella y corrió una cortina, haciendo que ellos dos quedaran fuera de la visión de la enfermera, solo que dejó un brazo de Matsuri a la vista de esta.

Se acercó a la enfermera.

—Quiero que cuando la avise, la vacune —le dijo en voz baja.

La enfermera asintió y él se volvió detrás de la cortina, estando de nuevo con Matsuri, la cual lo miraba desconcertada.

—¿Gaara-sensei qué...?

—Shh, solo mírame a los ojos —le puso las manos en las mejillas para que ella lo mirara.

Matsuri se quedó completamente encantada con su mirada, la miraba de manera intensa pero dulce, haciendo que ella se olvidara del resto de cosas, y se centrara únicamente en él.

Gaara apartó un momento una de sus manos de la mejilla de ella, la pasó por la cortina y le hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que la pinchara, luego volvió a sujetarla por las mejillas, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Matsuri de repente notó como la aguja se introducía en su piel, y desvió levemente la mirada, nuevamente con nerviosismo y miedo. Sin embargo él no se quedó atrás.

—Matsuri, no dejes de mirarme —la sujetó con más firmeza, pero acariciándola levemente con los pulgares, de manera dulce.

Ella notó, de manera satisfactoria, como él intensificaba su mirada, dejándola aturdida por un momento. Colocó su mano libre, sobre una de las suyas, simplemente para notar su tacto, y cersionarse de que no era un sueño, a pesar de saber que en un sueño no podría reproducir de manera tan exacta ni su mirada, ni su tacto, pero tampoco todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Notó como la aguja salía de su piel, y un algodón hacía presión en la zona donde había estado antes esta.

Gaara notó esto, cuando escuchó como la enfermera colocaba la aguja de nuevo en la mesa, más no se alejó de Matsuri. Juntó su frente con la de ella, cerrando los ojos y notando como sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Por un momento una idea un tanto alocada pasó por su cabeza, pero instantáneamente la descartó, sin saber por qué había llegado a pensar algo como eso... ¿besarla? ¿Desde cuando pensaba ese tipo de cosas? Definitívamente se iba a volver loco.

Matsuri, en un arranque de locura, al notar que él empezaba a separarse, le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, le besó en la frente, justo en su cicatriz, completamente agradecida con él.

Gaara al notar donde lo besó, se estremeció levemente, sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

Ella se separó, y de nuevo se miraron a los ojos, ella aún sosteniéndolo por la cabeza, y él por las mejillas.

De nuevo no dejaban de mirarse.

Escucharon las voces de sus hermanos acercarse, y justo antes de que entraran, él se separó de ella, y salió pasando al lado de sus hermanos, por la puerta de la carpa sin girarse a verla de nuevo.

Ella se quedó completamente desconcertada, sin importarle las agujas, o si ahora todos la miraran raro.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

* * *

 **Me he tardado más de lo esperado -como siempre- pero este one-shot lo tenía escrito de hace bastante, y no me termina de convencer como está escrito, pero era esto o demorarme más, y no quería la segunda opción.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y espero subir pronto el siguiente, que es uno que -a mi personalmente- me gusta como quedó.**

 **Soy consiente de que dije que subiría hace ya un tiempo, pero ahora mismo he estado bastante atareada con trabajos y exámenes, me he puesto las pilas en este curso y no quiero dejarlo muy de lado por escribir, aunque tampoco os quiero dejar de lado a vosotros :s.**

 **Un especial perdón a Persae, porque te prometí hace ya bastante que lo subiría pero no lo hice, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado D:.**

 **También aclarar que los one-shot no tienen por qué ir seguidos, es decir, lo que cuento, por ejemplo, en este puede haber pasado mucho antes, o mucho después, depende también como queráis verlo, o si es muy obvio el hecho que ocurre en otro momento.**

 **En fin, dentro de poco creo que tendré menos cosas que hacer, y espero escribir mucho n.n.**

 **Y bueh, me despido ya, ¡xau!n.n**


	6. Esquimales

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Esquimales**

* * *

Se encontraban saliendo de la aldea, en dirección al desierto, para entrenar en este, y ella hablaba aménamente.

Su alumna el día anterior había ido a una conferencia, donde le ensañaron cosas sobre otras naciones; técnicas, tradiciones, historia, etc.

Pero ella principalmente no dejaba de hablar de una cosa; nieve y esquimales.

Llevaba todo el día hablando sobre ellos, diciendo que sus casas -según ella todos vivían en iglús- eran muy graciosas, o que siempre se transportaban con un trineo tirado por perros. Hizo una comparación sobre eso con Santa Claus y sus renos.

Tenía la cabeza abarrotada de cosas sobre ellos, pero, ¿por qué tanto interés en los esquimales? Seguro que habían hablado de cosas mucho más interesantes, pero seguramente ella con ver la nieve y los perros, se había interesado directamente.

Ahora le estaba hablando de cosas que ellos hacían, como pescar en un hoyo o andar con raquetas.

—¿Sabe por qué andan con raquetas Gaara-sensei? Allí nos explicaron que era para distribuir el peso de la persona en mayor superficie y así no hundirse en la nieve —le informó de manera rápida, contestándose a su propia pregunta.

Ciertamente los esquimales no le importaban, ni tampoco lo que ellos hacían, pero al verla hablando con tanto entusiasmo no quiso interrumpirla.

—¿Y sabe que la raza de perro que tira de los trineos son los huskys? Tienen mucho pelo, y parecen lobos, son muy bonitos —dejó de hablar un momento, imaginando como sería ser tirada en un trineo—. Gaara-sensei, ¿usted cree que si algún día vamos a la nieve podremos montar en trineo y que nos lleven los huskys? Yo espero que sí —él la miró de reojo, viendo la ilusión de una niña en su mirada.

No pudo decirle que no.

—Supongo que sí Matsuri —dijo sin más, y ella siguió con su ronda de preguntas, mientras seguían caminando por la arena.

—¿Sabe que es un beso de esquimal Gaara-sensei? —preguntó de manera, aparentemente, inocente.

—No Matsuri, no sé que es un beso de esquimal —ella pareció meditarlo por un momento en su cabeza, y luego sonrió.

Se paró frente a él, y se acercó a su cabeza, de puntillas, rozando sus narices mientras que movía levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No le dio tiempo a asimilarlo, pues en ese momento parecía que no podía pensar, le parecía estúpido, pero por un momento pensó que ella no lo hacía solo por enseñarle que era un beso de esquimal. Y ese pensamiento hizo que un leve escalofrío lo recorriera.

—Eso es un beso de esquimal Gaara-sensei —dijo al separarse.

Él la miró, sorprendido, notando como ella le sonreía sonrojada. Matsuri simplemente siguió caminando.

Mientras que ella volvía a contarle cosas sobre esquimales, él no dejaba de pensar en una cosa.

Tendría que indagar sobre el significado de esos besos, si solo era un simple roce de narices, o significaba algo más, pero...

Un beso era un beso ¿no?

* * *

 **Holis! bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo one-shot, este es bastante corto, pero tiene, por decirlo de alguna manera, dos partes, que subiré la segunda más adelante n.n**

 **Espero que os aya gustado, realmente a mí me gustó escribirlo, aunque no sé que tal lo aya hecho, solo espero haberos entretenido al menos.**

 **En fin, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que siento mucho no actualizar, he estado muy puesta con los exámenes y estoy últimamente muy sensible :s solo espero que no me odiéis por ello.**

 **En fin, ¡xau! n.n**


	7. Regalo

**Regalo**

* * *

Maldijo por lo bajo, al no atreverse a hacer realidad la alocada idea que había cruzado su mente.

Aquella tarde los hermanos Sabaku No la habían invitado, junto con Sari y Shikamaru, a pasarla con ellos, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gaara y quedarse a dormir. Por desgracia o suerte para ella, tan solo había tres habitaciones, por lo que se habían repartido de dos en dos. Como era obvio las parejas, Shikamaru y Temati y Kankuro y Sari, iban a dormir juntas, y ella había quedado sola con Gaara.

Le había dicho a Temari que ella podía dormir en el sofá, no quería molestar al kage, pero esta había alegado que no era ninguna molestia y no quería dejarla sola durmiendo en el sofá, donde además hacía corriente.

Y por lo que había terminado durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo en la habitación de Gaara.

O al menos eso había intentado.

Llevaba, sin exagerar, al menos una hora completa intentando coger el sueño, pero teniendo tan cerca al amor de su vida le había sido imposible, al igual que el respirar con tranquilidad, o controlar el latido de su corazón.

Maldijo de nuevo, allí tumbada en el colchón del suelo estaba pasando frío, en comparación con sus mantas, las de su maestro parecían muy cálidas, y se había visto tentada a colarse en su cama aunque fuera por un rato, por entrar en calor.

No lo vio tan mala idea tras pensar que de seguro ya estaba dormido y ella solo estaría un momento.

Se levantó con sigilo, posicionándose al lado de la cama, viéndolo tumbado dándole la espalda. Levanto por un lado las mantas, introduciéndose en la cama, corroboró que estas eran muchísimo más cálidas y se preguntó si sería por el calor corporal de Gaara.

Lo vio tan cerca, y en una oportunidad tan apetecible que no pudo sino abrazarlo por la espalda, recostando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Sintió un movimiento y, separando su cara de la espalda de Gaara, vio como él se giraba hacia ella, viéndose obligada a deshacer el abrazo.

Se le heló la sangre y su corazón se paro por un momento, para pasar a latir desbocádamente.

Él la estaba mirando.

Sintió ganas de llorar, con las lágrimas quemándole el cielo de la garganta. Se separó complétamente de él, yéndose al otro extremo de la cama, aunque esta no fuera muy grande, e intento salir corriendo. No aguantaría mucho allí.

Para su desgracia él la agarró con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra de la cintura, y la atrajo completamente hacia él, quedando sus cuerpos complétamente juntos. Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Jamás había podido contemplar aquellos dos hermosos ojos de tan cerca. Ni sentir aquel latido.

Tras un minuto en aquella posición no pudo resistirse.

Lo besó.

Lo vió abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y ella no pudo sino entrecerrarlos, de lo bien que se sentía aquello, para luego pasar a cerrarlos completamente. Comenzando a mover sus labios y abriendo levemente un ojo, notó que él comenzaba a ceder, aunque en un principio hubiera estado completamente tenso, sentía su cuerpo más relajado, como él la apretaba más contra sí, aprobechando el agarre que le tenia en la cintura, y como sus latidos iban a más cada segundo.

De nuevo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar entrelazando sus dedos en cada hebra de aquel cabello pelirrojo que tanto había ansiado acariciar, mientras que pasaba la otra mano por aquella espalda que tanto había ansiado recorrer. Sus piernas se entrelazaron, a la par que él se hacía paso, con su abrasador aliento y su ansiosa lengua, abriendo sus labios, dando paso a una sucesión de emociones que en ambos se arremolinaban.

Un cálido sentimiento se hizo presente, además del placer que aquel beso les hacía sentir, porque aunque no lo supieran ambos, aquel beso de amor verdadero, a pesar de ser el primero, de todas sus heridas sería el curandero.

Él ya había enredado su mano en aquel cabello castaño, y su otra mano se había transladado a un lugar más abajo de sus caderas, cuando se percató realmente de todo lo que ocurría. Sin saber por qué, siguió aquél impulso que lo llevó a acercársela en un primer momento, pero a partir de ahí ella había tomado la iniciativa y él tan solo se había dejado llevar por todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado y que aunque él no lo supiera, latían dentro de sí desde mucho antes.

Abriendo levemente los ojos observó con satisfacción aquel rostro angelical. Sonrojada hasta las orejas ella lo seguía besando, jugando con su lengua, atreviéndose a cosas que él no habría esperado nunca de ella, como tras recorrer su espalda agarrar por un momento su trasero. Pero ni de lejos fue algo que lo molestara.

Tras aquella explosión de pasión ambos se separaron en busca de aire, respirando agitádamente.

Él tragó saliba, nunca hubiese imaginado su rostro tan rojo como su pelo.

Matsuri cerró los ojos, y respiró tranquila, por al fin haber soltado aquello que llevaba por tanto tiempo dentro.

Juntaron sus frentes y no pudieron dejar de mirarse a los ojos desde aquel momento. Ni en sueños ella hubiese esperado que el kazekage le respondiera de tal manera.

Él le plantó un beso más, mordiéndole el labio inferior, probocando un escalofrío en ella, y volvieron a mirarse.

Pero el miedo se implantó en ambos.

Por lo que pasaría después de aquello, por lo que pensaría el uno del otro, porque aquel sentimiento se había introducido en ellos demasiado hondo como para sacarlo, porque se amaban demasiado y temían el rechazo.

Pero aquella noche dejaron todo aquello a un lado y, abrazándose fuértemente, ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él y él en el pelo de ella, durmieron juntos, con los latidos sincronizados, sus piernas entrelazadas y rodeándose con sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —se la oyó susurrar.

* * *

 **Creo que no tengo derecho de estar aquí ;_;**

 **¡Lo sé! Llevo quién sabe cuanto sin actualizar, ¡ni subí especial por navidad ni felicité a nadie! Me odio por ello, pero espero poder compensar algo con esto, sé que esperabais más que un beso, pero creo que esto puede compensarlo :3**

 **Y, así como dato, el 3 fue mi cumpleaños :D.**

 **En fin, tenía que subir algo hoy, es decir, ¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE GAARA! Un año más lo celebro subiendo un one-shot, no podía faltar n.n**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos y ¡feliz cumpleaños Gaara! ¡Xau! n.n**


	8. Dudas

Dudas

* * *

 **Aviso: segunda parte de esquimales**

* * *

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, impaciente por consultarle.

Tras haber estado durante bastante tiempo investigando sobre ello no había logrado sacar nada en claro, no era un tema que el entendiera, y no era capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones al no tener la mínima experiencia en ello. Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido, normalmente cualquier problema que surgía era capaz de sacar una o dos soluciones al mismo, y sin tardar tanto, pero por el contrario, no había sido capaz esta vez.

Escuchó a su hermana invitándolo a entrar y no esperó más, esperaba que ella supiera más del tema.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y su hermana al verlo sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse con ella en la cama, algo extrañada ya que él no solía frecuentar su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te veo algo nervioso —comentó ella intentando tranquilizarlo con su sonrisa, cosa que realmente lo relajó un poco.

—Bueno, yo... tenía una pequeña duda, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme —esquivó su mirada, sin saber realmente que hacer, se debatía entre irse y quedarse con la incógnita o quedarse y dar de una vez con la respuesta.

—Claro, pregunta lo que quieras, te ayudaré en lo que sea posible —afirmó ella.

Dudó un momento en que hacer.

—Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte ni nada, soy tu hermana, puedes contarme lo que quieras, no saldrá de aquí —reafirmó ella, logrando infundirle un poco de confianza.

—Bueno, verás —comenzó—, tú estás ahora mismo con Shikamaru y, bueno, me preguntaba... —se detuvo un segundo, pensando en las palabras que podía utilizar—, ¿cómo fue vuestro primer beso? — terminó diciendo.

Su hermana parpadeó unos segundos, algo incrédula.

—Eh, bueno, no sé que responderte a eso, es... vergonzoso —sonrió levemente, avergonzada, riendo de manera nerviosa.

—Bueno, pero... ¿como sabes cuando es un beso? Es decir... —paró de hablar, sin saber como explicarse, esa pregunta había sonado demasiado extraña.

—Ah... Pues... un beso... pensé que lo sabías, ya sabes, cuando dos personas juntan sus... —fue interrumpida por su hermano, que no sabía aún como explicarse con claridad para que ella lo entendiera.

—Ya, ya, lo sé, no me refería a eso —suspiró pesádamente, aún algo avergonzado.

No sabía como formular la pregunta para que ella no malinterpretara nada, ni para darle demasiadas pistas de lo que a él reálmente le ocurría, ni por qué estaba de esa manera, no pretendía decírselo, pues eso sería realmente vergonzoso, el hecho de que ella supiera _por quién_ estaba así.

—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿esa es la únca manera de dar un beso? Un... un _beso de esquimal_ , por ejemplo, ¿no tiene el mismo significado? —se explicó al fin como pudo.

Su hermana volvió a parpadear un par de veces, ¿qué pretendía sacar con aquello?

—Bueno, no quería decir eso, tienes razón, hay muchas más maneras de dar un beso, no tiene por qué ser con los labios y, si te digo la verdad, no sé con exactitud el significado, o si tiene uno específico, a parte de por qué no se besan con los labios, pero a pesar de todo, es un acto muy tierno, y creo que independientemente del significado que pueda darle la persona que de el beso, es lo mismo que uno normal —explicó ella como pudo, intentando transmitirle a su hermano que no tenía por qué estar tan tenso, e intentando que este la entendiera.

Él asimiló unos segundos las palabras, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la había comprendido.

—¿Por qué me lo has preguntado? — dijo ella de pronto—. ¿A caso alguien... te ha dado uno? —Gaara notó como en sus ojos se implantaba un pequeño brillito de emoción que lo puso algo nervioso.

—No es eso, gracias por todo —intentó responder lo más serio que pudo y se levantó de la orilla de la cama, dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación de su hermana, ahora que ya podía intentar sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—De acuerdo... quiero que sepas que no te creo, pero cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí, si te surge otra duda, no tardes en preguntarme y... dale recuerdos a Matsuri de mi parte —dijo ella, con malicia en la última frase, aunque en realidad estuviera más que feliz de que su hermano le consultara sobre ello y sobre todo de ver que, aunque mínimamente, había avances en la relación de Gaara y Matsuri.

Él no se giró a verla, salió del cuarto sabiendo que su hermana se había dado cuenta de todo, a pesar de que él no fuera a confirmarle nada. Entró en su cuarto tumbándose en la cama, observando el techo. Aún tenía sus dudas, pero ahora tenía algo con lo que poder lidiar con ellas.

* * *

 **Han pasado 82 años...**

 **Ok no, ya dejo el titanic.**

 **Como dije en mi otro fic de "No iré detrás de ti", lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, sobretodo en estos one-shot. Realmente no tenía pensado tardar tanto, en un principio subiría uno en San Valentín, cuando al final no fue, iba a subir uno en marzo, y cuando menos me he dado cuenta ya estamos en mayo...**

 **Dios, no parece que haya pasado tanto, pero por desgracia, así es.**

 **En fin, solo espero que me perdoneis y os haya gustado, y que si es así me dejeis algún comentario, que realmente ayudan mucho.**

 **Me comprometo a subir el próximo dentro de no mucho, quiero compensaros de algún modo, además de que un one-shot a parte de estos está casi terminado y estoy por subirlo también.**

 **Y, Persae, si sigues viva por algún lugar, espero que te estén gustando :'c.**

 **En fin, creo que eso es todo, ¡xau!**


	9. Peine

**Peine**

* * *

Recostado en la puerta la miraba embelesado. Pasaba un peine por su castaño cabello, fente al espejo de su cuarto sin percatarse de su presencia.

Se le acercó, posicionándose tras ella, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y recostando suavemente la cabeza, sobre la suya. Se miraron por el espejo, y ella sonrió.

Le arrebató el peine y pasó a peinarla él, viendo como cerraba los ojos con satisfacción. Dejó el peine a un lado, y lo sustituyó con sus manos, pasándolas con delicadeza por su cabello, ella suspiró sonriendo y agarró una de sus manos, besándola.

—Has vuelto pronto amor —le dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos, él le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, abrazándola.

—Terminé rápido para venir a verte —susurró él en su oído, una costumbre que ella adoraba y la hacía estremecer.

Ella sonrió y giró la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Que agradable visita —susurró rozando sus labios.

—Sí... —susurró él de vuelta sobre los suyos.

La besó levemente, pero escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y se separó de ella, dejando una mano sobre su hombro acariciándola lentamente.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero quiero recordaros que a las nueve tenemos que ir a casa de Sari, acordamos cenar con ella —les informó rápidamente Kankuro, para de nuevo desaparecer por la puerta, cerrándola.

Gaara fijó su vista en ella y de nuevo la abrazó, pero esta vez girando la silla hacia él, para más tarde alzarla y hacer que ella rodeara sus caderas con las piernas.

—Vaya, yo tenía pensado pasar toda la noche contigo —le dijo, logrando hacerla enrojecer.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco, debemos ir a la cena —contestó ella, tocando con su índice la punta de la nariz de su amado.

—La comida no saldrá corriendo —aprovechando estar sujetándola, apretó con ambas manos su trasero, haciendo que ella diera una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

—Puede enfriarse —le reprochó ya realmente sin intenciones de detenerlo, habiendo rodeado su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Yo también.

Ese fue el detonante para que ella sonriera con picardía, e imitara la acción de él, apretando su trasero con una mano, mientras que con la otra revolvía su cabello, acariciando la piel de su rostro, haciéndolo estremecer con un simple roce.

La colocó sobre la cómoda, sin que ella aún lo soltara por la cintura y con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar su rostro, empezando por las mejillas hasta llegar a su cabello, para más tarde posicionarse en su cintura. Ambos compartieron por un rato largas caricias, otorgándose mutuamente la satisfacción y placer que aquello les producía.

Él besó sus labios, sin poder resistirse a esas alturas. Ambos eran débiles ante el otro, y no pudieron sino dejarse llevar.

Aquella cena podía posponerse.

Una vez ambos estaban sin camiseta se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, tras varios golpes en esta. Gaara cubrió rápidamente a Matsuri con su túnica de kazakage, justo antes de que Kankuro entrara por la puerta.

—Vaya hermanito, al parecer tienes mucha prisa por hacerme un sobrino —comentó este, sacando una cara de disgusto en Gaara y logrando sonrojar completamente a Matsuri—. Pero, como te he dicho, tenemos que ir a la cena.

—Ahora mismo me importa poco esa cena.

—Podría cubrirte un día de estos y así le compensarías a Matsuri el no poder terminar... lo que estuvierais haciendo —Gaara bufó con molestia.

—En un momento estaré listo, espéranos en el salón.

Kankuro salió de nuevo del cuarto, y Gaara miró a Matsuri, que había bajado de la cómoda y buscaba en su armario que ponerse.

—Disculpa Matsuri, cuando volvamos seguiremos por donde nos quedamos —habló acercándosele por la espalda, abrazándola.

—No importa, solo espero que me recompenses bien.

—Te lo prometo.

Ambos fueron a la cena, y más tarde, al día siguiente, el kage cumplió su promesa con creces.

* * *

 **Quizás he tardado algo menos que normalmente, pretendía subirlo mucho antes, pero ciertamente a penas cojo el ordenador últimamente, y es el único sitio donde puedo subirlo, además de intentar quitarle las faltas. Pero, en vistas de que empiezo con los exámenes a penas esta semana que entra, he decidido subirlo ya a sabiendas de que soy muy irresponsable y tardaría de nuevo 84 años :v.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, como habréis notado está en una linea de tiempo adelantada, donde son pareja e.e. Sé que puede que queráis lemon algunos/as, pero nunca he intentado escribirlo, y si alguien por casualidad llegara a leer esto o mis padres se enteraran, moriría, aunque no descarto nada de un especial o... cualquier cosa. Y, hablando de especiales, sé que al llegar a los 100 dije de hacer uno... pero tampoco nadie me contestó :v (creo) así que no sé si al llegar el verano (soy de España, por lo que queda poco) pueda subir alguno, o no sé.**

 **En fin, creo que es todo, espero de nuevo que os haya gustado, dejar algún review ayuda mucho, nos vemos, ¡xau! :3.**


	10. Devolviendo Emociones

**Aviso: Tercera parte de Esquimales**

* * *

Devolviendo Emociones

* * *

Había intentado hacerlo durante varios días, sin éxito alguno.

Tras la charla con su hermana, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el beso de esquimal y había indagado sobre los diferentes besos en diferentes lugares, había uno que realmente le había llamado la atención... uno que se suponía que era típico en una aldea apartada de Amegakure.

Y... había intentado devolverle el gesto a su alumna, cuando esta quiso enseñarle sobre los besos de esquimal. Él había querido enseñarle los besos de saludo de aquella aldea. Sin éxito. Cada vez que quería sacar el tema nunca sabía como abordarlo, quedándose con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, ante un cosquilleo en el estómago, que no sabía si era reconfortante o molesto.

Suspiró, aquello era más difícil de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Su alunma lo miró extrañada, Gaara llevaba unos días extraño, suspirando demasiado y metiendose en su mundo más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué le ocurre Gaara-sensei? —preguntó de improviso, haciéndolo estar a pundo de dar un bote de sorpresa.

¿Tan obvio había sido?

—Lleva unos días extraño... si le ocurre algo puede contar conmigo, sabe que lo apoyaré siempre.

—No es nada Matsuri, no te preocupes —ella asintió sin estar conforme.

Él decidió que lo haría ahora.

—Matsuri —la llamó—, ¿recuerdas cuando me enseñaste los besos de esquimal? —ella asintió sonrojada—. Bien... estube investigando —comenzó—. Descubrí una manera peculiar que tienen en una aldea de Amegakure de saludarse —soltó al fin de golpe.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —cuestionó ella intrigada, sin esperarse lo que realmente era.

Él se acercó a ella, disimulando su nerviosismo, sujetándola del hombro. Le dio un pico, es decir, besarse en los labios de forma "casta", un beso leve que solo consistía en una presión de la punta de los labios de Gaara en los de ella, mientras este cerraba los ojos. A penas un par de segundos después, Matsuri, ya separada de Gaara, se había quedado estática.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

Sintió la mirada aguamarina mucho más intensa que anteriormente y se preguntó si él había sentido una fuerte sacudida en su corazón tanto como ella.

Supo que debía decir algo por la forma en que él la miraba. ¿Era asco o nerviosismo? Descartó la primera, ella sabía como reaccionaba ante algo que le era desagradable.

Pero, sino era asco, ¿qué era aquella casi imperceptible mueca?

—U-u-una manera p-peculiar de salud-darse —rió avergonzada, colocándose una mano tras el cuello, un gesto parecido al de Naruto—. Pero para nada desagradable... —susurró para sí, siendo escuchada por Gaara.

Este la miró, con un inevitable brillo en los ojos, queriendo más que nunca escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

—E-eh... q-quiero decir... y-yo... —a medida que hablaba el titubeo aumentaba, y un sonrojo se expandía por todo su rostro—... Quizás p-podríamos... salud-darnos así m-más a menudo...

¿De verdad acababa de decir aquello?

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo Gaara.

Habían vuelto de entrenar y ahora cada uno iba a su casa por diferentes direcciones.

—S-sí, t-tiene razón —titubeó ella, se había sentido muy estúpida, él había ignorado lo que ella había dicho. Solo tenía ganas de ir a casa y lamentarse por haberse hecho falsas ilusiones.

—Adiós.

Cuando ella estaba por girarse, sin previo aviso, él besó sus labios como antes. Se miraron fijamente y ella le dio otro beso de vuelta antes de salir corriendo a su casa.

Ambos sonrieron, sin nadie que los viera.

* * *

 **Seguramente querréis matarme, no os culpo, soy horriblemente irresponsable, debería estar actualizando mucho más seguido, recuerdo haberlo prometido, pero realmente mi vida ha cambiado mucho y he dejado de estar tan desocupada.**

 **Explico brevemente, he cambiado de grupo de amigos ya que realmente en el anterior no me sentía para nada a gusto, y ahora que al fin tengo a gente que me comprende y cae bien, pues estoy todos los días bajando con ellos, ya que es verano y tengo vacaciones y quiero aprovecharlo.**

 **Realmente no tengo excusa, pero bueno, al menos espero que este cap os haya gustado.**

 **Y, meh, últimamente el GaaMatsu está muy muerto, y esa es una de las razones por las que subo ahora esto, además de que al fin me he dignado a aparecer, aceptando que queráis tirarme tomates o me hayáis echado de menos(?**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora, de nuevo lo siento y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente n.n.**


End file.
